


Feeling Swap

by 2lazy2try



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Medical Kink, Multi, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, idk how to describe it, just toys, no p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: Mercy makes a new machine that allows one person to feel what another is experiencing.





	

It seemed like a genuinely good idea at first, but now as she stared at the restraining chairs, she was a bit more hesitant. Reinhardt stood in the doorway just behind her, also taking in the sight. Angela sat at a fold-out desk with her laptop, typing furiously.

“Just one more second, I have to finish this report and then we will begin,” she said.

Hana felt Reinhardt’s eyes periodically peer down at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look back. Beside the two chairs was a table littered with various sexual instruments. Bullet vibrators, dildos, cock rings, nipple clamps, and fleshlights were laid out methodically on the surface, along with countless others. 

Angela finally stood up and turned to them with an angelic smile.

“I believe you read my email, so you are aware of what is going to happen?” she asked.

Both Hana and Reinhardt nodded, though the email hadn’t explained much of what was to happen. It was full of medical talk far above either of their knowledge, but had something to do with a new device she had developed.

“Excellent! First, I will run a quick check-up, then I will hook up the sensors,” she smiled.

She did as promised; though, the check-up wasn’t all too quick. She started with Hana, probing around her stomach, taking her heart rate and blood pressure, and finally guided her to an all too familiar table equipped with stirrups. Hana hesitated slightly as she removed her pants and cast a small glance at Reinhardt, which Angela picked up on.

“I can ask him to leave if you are uncomfortable,” she offered in the low, sweet voice.

“No. No, I suppose there wouldn’t be much of a point in that,” Hana answered, casting her eyes back over the table.

Reinhardt let out a strained, huffing laugh. Angela’s giggle was a bit more sincere. She helped Hana get situated, then turned to the sink to wash her hands and put on a new pair of gloves. In that moment Hana felt especially vulnerable, without Angela to block her, her cunt was left on display for Reinhardt’s eyes. Her shortly trimmed, black hairs coated her in a fine layer, giving way to the soft pink interior. Reinhardt politely averted his gaze, but Hana could see the slight bulge pushing against the front of his sweatpants.

Angela returned and brought with her a rolling tray of torture devices. She opened Hana up gently yet efficiently with the speculum and set to work taking samples and observing. Hana flinched as her cervix was swabbed, not the most painful thing she had ever experienced, but still unpleasant.

She forced her mind to drift in order to escape from the uncomfortable position. In her mind, she was halfway through a dungeon she had yet to defeat when Angela suddenly pressed one delicate digit in a soft circle around her clit. Hana let out a stifled moan and quickly covered her face with one hand. Reinhardt still stood in the corner, surprised by the sudden change of the atmosphere, but knowing Angela, it wasn’t really that unexpected. She worked fast. Something inside his chest tightened at the scene in front of him, and his throat went dry. Hana’s tiny ankles tugged at the stirrups and he felt a sudden jolt of desire to wrap his hands around them and run his fingers along the taut muscles of her calves.

Hana jumped again in the chair as Angela withdrew the speculum and she was left empty and longing. She grew a bit confused as Angela let her down from the table and guided her to sit in a more comfortable chair. She was then promptly forgotten about as Angela beckoned Reinhardt to a bed in the corner. Angela ran the same set of inspections on him. Periodically she leaned over to type a quick note on her laptop as she had done with Hana.

“Okay, pants off,” Angela commanded, turning away to put on a new pair of latex gloves.

Hana watched with timid eyes as Reinhardt tugged down his huge sweatpants and revealed that not only had he chosen to go commando, but he was perfectly proportional. His massive cock sat pleasantly half hard between his muscular thighs. Angela began to poke and prod, not at all gently. 

Finally, she gave him a few light strokes and watched as his body responded ever so slightly. He was a bit old for just a handjob to get him ready to go. She pulled away from him and then began to rummage through a cabinet and pulled out a big bundle of wires.

“That’s it?” Reinhardt asked playfully.

Angela turned back over her shoulder to smile at him and winked. “Be patient, more will come,” she said.

She frowned slightly as she set to untangling the wires and plugging them into a large, outdated-looking machine. All medical equipment looked outdated, though, Hana thought to herself.

“Clothes off. Both of you,” Angela commanded.

Reinhardt shucked his shirt, the only item of clothing he had left on apart from his socks. Hana shyly pulled her shirt up and then squeezed out of the tight band of her bra. Her small breasts rose and fell ever so slightly with her nervous breathing. Her nipples hardened in the cold air of the room and Reinhardt found himself with a sudden need to wrap his lips around them and warm them back up. 

Finally, Angela drew Hana over to her and set about hooking her up with electrodes and sensors and various other sticky bits that Hana did not know the purpose of. She was led to sit on the chair with all the restraints.

“You can quit at any point, but I would like to restrain you to the chair,” Angela said, “I don’t want your movement to pull off any sensors or interfere with them.”

Hana gave a hesitant nod, “I… am okay with that,” she responded nervously.

“Just tell me to stop, and I will,” she assured, “that goes for you too Reinhardt, though I doubt you will have troubles escaping your bonds.”

The large man laughed and rubbed his bare chest in embarrassment. She turned to Reinhardt and began to plaster him with the wires too, but his treatment has a bit different as he had to have the spots of the sensors shaved first. He was then pushed back into the chair by Angela’s delicate hand on his hairy gut. Reinhardt could have sworn she let her nails scrape against his skin on purpose. She set about buckling him into the chair and then went back to her laptop to once again type a few notes.

“Shall we begin?” she asked glancing at both of them.

“Ready when you are,” Hana responded and Reinhardt gave a nod of approval.

Angela turned to the table of toys and ran her smooth hands over a few different toys before selecting a small bullet vibrator. She grabbed her laptop to set it on a closer surface and then finally turned to the machine and switched it on. It awoke with a low hum and the aged blue screen lit up. It ran a few diagnostics, sending electrical impulses into both patients and measuring their responses. Reinhardt winced as a particularly strong zap was sent through the sensor attached just below his balls and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hana give a full body twitch. Finally, the machine settled and Angela adjusted a few more settings.

With the vibrator in hand she knelt between Reinhardt’s thighs. She smiled up at him and he was temporarily mesmerized by her soft eyes. He sucked in a breath as her small hands wrapped around his cock, but then promptly let it out, slightly disgruntled.

“Something wrong?” Angela asked innocently, though she was eager to have some data straight from the mouth of the subject.

“I can’t feel much,” he explained, “it feels very dull.”

She raised an eyebrow and leaned over to tap a few keys on the keyboard. She leaned back over to him and gave him a few light strokes. In the chair beside them Hana let out a confused whimper. Angela smiled. A success. So far.

Angela switched on the vibrator and brought it directly to Reinhardt’s frenulum. He shifted slightly, but did not give the reaction that Angela knew this should have provoked. Instead, Hana gave a loud cry and strained against her bonds. She attempted to squeeze her thighs together and rut against the sensation, but was held firmly in place. Angela stroked Reinhardt softly and Hana huffed and shifted her hips in the chair.

“Mein engel, it appears your little machine is having quite the effect,” Reinhardt murmured, his voice rough and his eyes fixed on Hana’s trembling form.

Her flawless skin pulled tight over hidden muscle and thin bones. Away from the other’s eyes, her pussy leaked a slick fluid and gripped at nothing. Despite nothing touching her, she could feel the sensation of intense vibrations against her clit. Through hazy eyes, she looked over at Angela and let out a broken moan.

Reinhardt’s cock had given a response to the stimuli, despite not actually feeling anything. He strained in Angela’s hand, but felt no closer to orgasm then when they had first started. Angela once again turned to the table. She plucked mean looking clamps off the table and swiftly attached them to Reinhardt’s nipples. He felt a slight pressure, but was otherwise was unaffected. Beside him, Hana’s brow screwed up tight and she squirmed in her chair. Her hands squeezed tight around the armrests.

Angela grabbed a fleshlight from the table this time. She squeezed a small tube of lubricant into in and leaned over Reinhardt. With practiced precision, she pressed it slowly over his cock. His body responded with a twitch, but the sensation was blocked before it reached his brain. The slickness should have felt like heaven, but it skipped over him and went directly to Hana. She moaned lowly, her previously frantic energy dwindled into a gentle buzz.

“What are you feeling, Hana?” Angela asked.

She giggled, a heavy and breathy sound, “I don’t know. It feels good.”

Hana continued to writhe and squirm, but was unable to give Angela any useful responses, so she returned the fleshlight to the table. Hana whined in disappointment.

“Reinhardt, may we try some sounding?” Angela asked. She knew this was something he regularly practiced, but didn’t want to overstep her boundaries.

“Go ahead, Angela,” Reinhardt laughed, “let’s see what effect it has on the little rabbit.”

She snapped on her nth pair of gloves and sanitized a thin metal rod. She lubed it up, turning to Hana as she did so. She had calmed down a bit now as the sensations left. Her face was still bright red.

“I’m going to start small,” Angela explained, “I’m not yet sure what affect this will have on you, so you need to speak up if it’s too much.”

Hana nodded towards her, understanding. Angela returned to her place between Reinhardt’s knees and took his cock firmly in one hand. With the other she traced to tip of the sounding rod just over his slit. Hana shifted slightly, confused by the unfamiliar sensation. Angela pushed the rod in barely half an inch.

Hana snorted out her nose and attempted to pull her knees together.

“Don’t worry, mein Kind,” Reinhardt said, breaking the silence, “it will get much, much better. Relax.”

He felt a slight bit of jealousy at not being able to experience the treatment. Angela took her hand off the rod and allowed it to slowly slide down, down, down. It buried itself with only the hooked end left exposed. Hana writhed uncomfortably, but then let out a loud moan as the sound reached Reinhardt’s prostate. The tendons in her neck stood out.

“Oh god. Angela, oh my god,” she babbled.

“What are you feeling, Hana?” Angela asked calmly.

“I don’t know,” she moaned, “I don’t know, I’ve never felt this before.”

Her tongue grew thick and heavy over foreign words as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Just as she began to calm down, Angela pressed a finger down gently on the sound, sending Hana into another fit. Her gut clenched hot and tight. Her cunt attempted to clamp down around nothing. By the force of Angela’s hand, she was tipped over the edge into an intense and short orgasm. It shot through her clit and wound tightly in her gut. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and she was left sweaty and panting.

Angela carefully removed the sound and laid it in the sink nearby. She spent a few moments pressing various buttons on the machine and watched as it began to spit out a receipt of indecipherable data. She leaned down close to it, observing each crest and trough of the graph. She took a small note of the numbers in the back of her mind.

“That went quite well,” Angela said with a hint of excitement.

Hana just groaned and let her head thump back against the headrest.

“How do you feel, Hana?” Angela asked.

“I feel like I need a nap,” Hana whined

“Do you usually feel like this after completion?”

“Yes, well maybe,” Hana squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. “No?”

“I’m going to need a more clear answer,” Angela laughed.

“No, I don’t think I usually feel like this.”

“I’m going to give you a moment to cool down, and then we will begin again and Reinhardt can have his turn.”

Angela attended easily to Hana, wiping up her fluids, which threatened to drip off the chair, taking her vitals once again. Finally, Hana’s buzzing nerves had settled and she gave Angela the okay to begin again.

Angela retrieved a handful of items from the table and headed toward Hana’s chair. Before she got there, she snatched the clamps she had forgotten off Reinhardt’s chest and Hana flinched.

Angela dwelled momentarily on the different set of thighs she now found herself between. The creamy skin was soft and paper thin above a layer of fat and then muscle. Angela ran a hand along it gently. She slicked a small dildo with lube and slid it along Hana’s lower lips. Reinhardt gave a thoughtful hum. She pulled it away momentarily to run a finger over Hana’s clit and gauge Reinhardt’s reaction. His cock twitched heavily and he laughed in surprise.

“Your fancy machine really works, Angela,” he breathed.

“Of course it does, did you not see the effects it had on Hana?” She responded.

Angela took the dildo and rested it against Hana’s entrance. She pushed gently and the head popped in with little resistance.

Reinhardt grunted and drew his fingers into fists. The sensation appeared somewhere inside of him, just above his balls. It wasn’t necessarily pleasurable, but it soothed an ache that had formed inside of him. Angela pushed the length further in and Hana watched with curious eyes as Reinhardt bared his teeth and groaned. His thick chest heaved as the length slid deeper and deeper inside Hana.

Angela then abandoned the dildo inside of her and grabbed the bullet vibrator that had been used on Reinhardt. She switched it on and pressed it onto Hana’s clit without mercy (A/N: badum tssssss). Reinhardt jerked hard, snapping the ankle restraints off with ease. His cock bobbed with the flexing of his stomach and the muscles pulled tight under his layer of fat. Angela clicked her tongue at the leather straps that were now left dangling loosely, but Reinhardt had stayed mostly in the chair, so she ignored them.

Angela began to move the vibrator in small circles. Hana couldn’t feel it, but it was clear that Reinhart could. He was leaking a steady drip of clear fluid. His arms pulled at the straps, but he controlled them just enough to not break through.

“What are you feeling, Reinhardt?” Angela asked in her best professional voice.

“Feels intense,” Reinhardt panted, trying to give her useful information, but failing.

Angela hummed, “where do you feel the sensation?”

“My cock. On the head.” He grunted back. He had braced his tippy toes on the floor and curved his hips up to push his cock against his own stomach. He huffed in frustration as the actions did nothing for him, but Hana shifted in her chair.

Angela didn’t waste time, using Hana’s body, she drew Reinhardt to orgasm in a disturbingly efficient manner. She didn’t let up as he groaned loud and his cock began to stream copious amounts of white fluid. The usual spurts were absent, just a solid stream that slid down his veiny skin and settled uncomfortably in the chair around his balls.

He was left panting and whining as Angela dumped the toys in the sink. She went about releasing them both and then returned to her laptop. Hana and Reinhardt looked at each other with eyebrows raised, wondering what was supposed to happen next.

“You’re both free to go. Thank you,” Angela said without looking up.

With trembling hands, they both put their clothes back on and headed down the med bay hall. Both looked at each other as though they wanted to say something, but couldn’t find any words. They parted and walked down separate halls toward their rooms, wondering what exactly just happened.


End file.
